powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Magic
The ability to use magical forces to varying degrees. Those who possess this ability are known (among other things) as Magicians, Wizards, Warlocks, Sorcerers, Mages, and Witches. The opposite power of Science Manipulation. Also Called *Magic Manipulation *Magick *Magyk *Mystokinesis *Occultism *The Arcane Arts *The Art Of Magic *The Indistinguishable Science *The Magical Arts *The Mystic Arts *Sorcery *Wizardry *Witchcraft *Thaumaturgy Capabilities User has access to Magic, the use of rituals, symbols, actions, gestures and language to exploit supernatural forces to varying degrees, with only their skill, personal power-level, imagination/knowledge, and/or morality to define the borders. Given the flexibility of magic, they have essentially unlimited possibilities for what to do. Applications Some examples of the potential use of magic: Offensive Magic *Elemental Manipulation *Magic Attacks *Magic Combat *Power Absorption Defensive Magic *Force-Field Generation *Healing *Magical Energy Absorption *Shapeshifting Miscellaneous Abilities *Animation/Reanimation *Creation *Energy Constructs *Flight *Magical Energy Manipulation *Magic Aura *Magic Creation *Magic Detection *Personal Domain *Precognition *Potion Creation - for various purposes (i.e. explosive, healing) *Reality Warping *Spell Casting **Spell Amplification **Spell Creation **Spell Destabilization **Spell Mixture **Spell Negation *Summoning/Banishment *Supernatural Properties Manipulation *Telekinesis *Telepathy *Teleportation *Transmutation Alternative Classification Magical Energy Manipulation: The key power that allows one to use Magic; the powers are based around certain concepts/categories. *'Abjuration:' The power to protect/heal. **Defense Powers **Force-Field Generation **Healing *'Conjuration:' The power to transport living and non-living things. **Creation **Summoning **Teleportation *'Divination:' The power to gain information. **Extrasensory Perception **Magic Detection *'Enchantment:' The power to influence the minds/emotions. **Emotion Manipulation **Invocation **Mental Manipulation *'Evocation:' The power to control the forces of Nature for a variety of effects. **Animate/Reanimation **Elemental Manipulation **Energy Manipulation **Telekinesis *'Illusion:' The power to create illusions. **Disappearing **Illusive Appearance **Psychosomatic Illusion **Subjective Reality: create illusions that become partially real. *'Necromancy:' The power to manipulate the forces of Death. **Immortality **Undead Manipulation *'Transmutation:' The power to transform living or non-living things. **Elemental Transmutation **Shapeshifting Types of Magic Variations *Magic Embodiment Associations *Fiction Manipulation *Homo Magi Physiology **Demon Sorcerer Physiology **Mystic Vampire Physiology **Transcendent Mage Physiology *Imagination Manipulation *Magic Empowerment *Magic Generation *Magically Enhanced Physiology *Mana Manipulation *Meta Magic *Miracle Manipulation *Omni-Magic *Phenomenon Manipulation *Ritual Empowerment *Powerful Objects *Superpower Manipulation Universal Differences *Some universes have limits for what they can do or substances that they can't affect. *Who can use magic varies between universes. **How one gains magic varies greatly. *Magic and science may be the same thing or two completely different and unrelated forces. **How magic and technology react to each other varies greatly. Limitations * There is always a price. Always. ** Always make sure you know what the price is, it will come back to haunt you. ** It will ''be paid, one way or another. ** The price can range from something as insignificant as the magical energy required to activate your magic, a part of your sanity, or even something '''devastating', like your own life, or worse. * Stronger Magics will overcome weaker ones. * Magic Resistance may foil your plans. ** Magic Immunity will foil your plans. *** Magic Negation is even bigger problem. * Magic often drains a person's stamina or mana. ** Naturally, stronger magic puts a much greater strain. * Magic is unpredictable, if one gets too creative or is interrupted in a crucial moment. Results range from amusing to annoying, but mendable, to destructive to lethal, to Catastrophic to Apocalyptic. * Without the knowledge or proper skill, the intended use of a spell can create unpredictable or potentially dangerous results. * Society with knowledge about magic is likely to have rules/laws about its use, and areas of magic that are forbidden. ** In some societies, magic may be limited to a specific class or status. * User is unable to use spells that are beyond their imagination. * Using magic takes concentration and focus. * May react disastrously with Science Manipulation. ** May disrupt/cancel out technology. * May need to perform certain actions/fulfill conditions to use magic, ranging from specific words/songs, certain hand/body moves, materials that may be consumed or even extensive rituals. Known Kinds of Magic Known Users See Also: Functional Magic and Magic A Is Magic A Comics Films Literature Live Action TV Manga/Anime RPGs Webcomics Gallery 66-zatanna.jpg|Zatanna (DC Comics) is a very famous and powerful magic user Bloodwynd.jpg|Bloodwynd (DC Comics) DrFate-FINAL.jpg|Dr Fate (DC Comics) File:Destiny_endless.jpg|Destiny of the Endless (DC Comics/Vertigo) Shaman.jpg|Shaman (Marvel Comics) 628943-odin_madv_large.jpg|Odin (Marvel Comics) The supreme god of magic Thor loki.jpg|Loki (Marvel Comics) is a skilled magician Tigra.png|Tigra (Marvel Comics) has enough magical potential to be considered one of Doctor Strange's potential successors as the Sorcerer Supreme. File:Jafar_Genie.jpg|Jafar (Aladdin) used his second wish to become the most powerful sorcerer in the world, and the third wish to become an all powerful genie, giving him enormous magical powers. Bellatrix-lestrange-spell-casting-1920x1080.jpg|Bellatrix Lestrange (Harry Potter) ShantottoDissidia.PNG|Shantotto (Final Fantasy 11/Dissidia) charmed-04.jpg|The Charmed Ones (Charmed) are the most powerfull witches of the world, dedicated to protecting innocents and ridding the world of evil Willow Rosenberg.jpg|Willow Rosenberg (Buffy the Vampire Slayer) is the most powerful witch of her dimension Capture.JPG|Dark Willow Alex_Russo.png|Alex Russo (Wizards of Waverly Place) Sabrinapose.png|Sabrina Spellman (Sabrina the Teenage Witch) Vlcsnap-2011-11-05-12h55m57s186.png|When Nathan (Misfits) sold his power of Immortality, he bought a new power and used it several times. He's a master of this ability. Grachi-1.jpg|Graciela "Grachi" Alonso (Grachi) is the most powerful witch warlock-cat-bane.jpg|Magnus Bane (The Mortal Instruments) is a highly powerful Warlock of Brooklyn. 279030-137503-hex super.jpg|Hex (Ben 10) is a vastly skilled magician that can manipulate the forces of magic for many feats. Pastmaster.jpg|The Pastmaster (S.W.A.T. Kats) UYwW2.jpg|Sakura Kinomoto (Cardcaptor Sakura) CardCaptorSakuratheMovie27.jpg|Syaoran Li (Cardcaptor Sakura) ccs47-00003.jpg|Eriol Hiiragizawa (Cardcaptor Sakura) Clow-Reed-cardcaptor-sakura-5206209-1024-768.jpg|Clow Reed (Cardcaptor Sakura) Avalon Tori.jpg|Touya Kinomoto (Cardcaptor Sakura) has magic running in his veins, but it is not as strong as Sakura's magic itself. Flroa.png|Flora (Winx Club) Volcanic attack bloom.png|Bloom (Winx Club) Light spectrum Stella.png|Stella (Winx Club) Wizard_H.png|Wizard (Valkyrie Crusade) is magician who uses all types of magic. Scathach H.png|Scathach (Valkyrie Crusade) the goddess of melee and magic Rangda H.png|Rangda (Valkyrie Crusade) is a all powerful witch that possess magic runes on her skin Headmaster H.png|Headmaster (Valkyrie Crusade) is the magic school headmaster and is a wise old sage.she uses her magic to look young. Mephistopheles H.png|Mephistopheles (Valkyrie Crusade) is a demon lord with very powerful and unique alchemy and magic and posses the power to grant wishes. Sister-Nicci.jpg|Nicci (Sword of Truth) Coral the Betta.jpg|Coral the Betta (Archie's Sonic the Hedgehog) latest-5_kindlephoto-71527754.jpg|The Wiztasics (Mixels) File:Light_Arrow_Final_Smash.png Img.png Edward Elric.jpg Ghost.jpeg Zedd-4.jpg Magic Armor Gem.png Skyward Strike.png Link arrows fire ice.png Goddess Sword.png Ray Sphere.jpg MMH6 CA NECRO 03 VampireLordtcm1910649.jpg MMH6 CA INFERNO 06 Lilimtcm1912250.jpg Haven - 04 Clerictcm1914466.jpg MMH6 CA HAVEN 01 Praetoriantcm1910618.jpg SubZ.jpg 2268.jpg Sigil.png Arrow.jpg Cloak.jpg Fanfour-13.jpg Omnipotence 2.jpg Ifrit.jpg sf48_homunculus.jpg dios_del_fuego_by_dibujante_nocturno-d3fqff6.jpg el_vinculo____the_link_by_dibujante_nocturno-d41medt.jpg God-of-Sin.jpg HighTemplar_SC-FL3_Art1.jpg izhum_by_dibujante_nocturno-d493whu.jpg mtg__apostle__s_blessing_by_cryptcrawler-d3ewr20.jpg Tamori_Shiki_by_JasonEngle.jpg Vulshok-on-his-Steed.jpg werewolf-shaman-werewolves-3893595-504-750.jpg Category:Powers Category:Magical Powers Category:Almighty Powers Category:Reality Altering Powers Category:Divine Powers Category:Elemental Control Category:Elemental Manipulation Category:Manipulations Category:Energy Powers Category:Energy Manipulations Category:Fighting Power Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Umbrella Powers Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries